


Good On Jam

by choppyVy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 17000, Filler/Link 2x07 and 2x08, Firsts, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missing Consent Issue, Missing Scene, Relationship(s), many more things, me being an idiot maybe, oh and past asexual partners, two idiots being adorable and also serious at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: Magnus has something he needs Alec to know, to hear from him about relationships in general, about those 17000 past relationships of his in particular, before he can consent to taking the sex step or any further step with Alec. 2x07 and 2x08 Filler/Link/Missing Scene, whichever you will :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about just because I wanted to write a fanfic with this title, it made me laugh so hard when Magnus said it in the first place. Seriously, it made me absurdly happy, still does. Every time.

Alec starts to unbutton Magnus’s shirt, “Magnus, you have nothing to worry about. I want this.”  
Magnus is pushed a couple more steps backwards before he tenses his muscles, standing firm, Alec still pushing pressed up against him, lips attached to Magnus’s neck when he hears, “Alec, stop!”  
Magnus somewhat regrets the harshness his last word came out in, as soon as he feels Alec freeze completely against him, only the shadowhunter's breathing picking up in speed.  
“Hey,” Magnus tries to sooth, taking Alec deep in his embrace, “please, just, slow down. I didn’t mean I don’t want you. Don’t think that.”  
“Izzy said I always overthink things, … and that I shouldn’t make it so hard for myself.” Alec sounds so small with his next words, “I wanted things to be easy, to make them easy for both of us. Just this once.”  
Magnus keeps holding on, his palm a steading presence on Alec’s lower back, a reassuring touch, while he cups Alec’s head, resting against his shoulder now gently with the other.  
Alec feels exhausted all of a sudden, thoughts repressed seem to have worn him out this time.  
“Alexander,” Magnus hums, taking them a few steps further into the room, guiding them to sit down on his bed, the place Alec had been pushing for with very deliberate intentions. Taking both his hands to Alec’s face, right thumb mapping out Alec’s bottom lip Magnus states firmly, “I want you. I want you so much it hurts whenever I have to watch you walk out that front door of mine. Never quite knowing how dangerous your next mission will be. But this … this next step, sex,” he feels Alec shiver at the mere implication, “relationships are more, much more than that. Some don’t even involve any sex at all.”  
Alec frowns at that.  
“I have not had sex with 17,000 partners,” Magnus tries to be more direct about it.  
“But you said ….”  
“Love is so many things, Alexander. Even romantic love.”  
Alec is still frowning and Magnus has to smile at it.  
“Alec, darling, my darling. You can love someone completely with your mind.”  
“Are you saying you don’t want sex, … with me?” Alec swallows, this whole conversation making him agitated and confused.  
Magnus’ gaze softens impossibly, “I am saying, I want to find out with you what love can be, what love is … between the two of us.”  
Alec is still unsure if he gets it, “I don’t know if I get it,” he blurts out.  
Magnus’ smile widens at that, “That’s why I think it might be too early for us to …,” his gaze turns pained, “I don’t want you to force yourself to do something, with me, to me, to yourself, just … just because you saw it in some cheap porn video and think that I expect it from you.”  
“I’ve never watched porn,” Alec says blushing.  
“You really are so innocent in this, my darling,” Magnus whispers, leaning in to press a kiss to Alec’s forehead, feeling him breathe deep at the intimate contact.  
Alec feels Magnus smile into his skin, and cannot help but smile along.  
“I wanted to make an important point just now. You are so distracting already. You realize you will have unlimited power over me once you realize how devastatingly attractive you really are. How beautiful.”  
“Is sex going to do that for me?" Alec asks bright eyed. "If so we should do it right now.”  
Magnus playfully slaps his hand against Alec’s arm at that, chuckling softly.  
“Not for the power,” Alec clears up, voice infused with a sudden tremble that startles Magnus, “It’s just, … I’ve been waiting all my life to stop feeling awkward.”  
“Darling,” Magnus breathes, as he pulls Alec closer still.  
The tremble spreads then throughout all of Alec’s limbs. And Magnus is quick to act, “Darling, how would you feel about taking one new step with me tonight?”  
Alec whispers the questioning answer, “Which one?”  
“Stay the night. Let me hold you for hours. Wake up next to each other. Let me make you breakfast in bed. One of those, any or all of those, … if you want to.”  
Alec surges into a feverish kiss in answer, then pulls back, forehead resting against Magnus’ “Yes. Yes! To all of them. To you.”  
With a swift swirl of Magnus hand there is a towel, a toothbrush and a set of PJs lying next to them on the bedcovers.  
“For you,” Magnus confirms, “Take your time, you know my bathroom, I will go make us some herbal tea.” Then Magnus, after one more quick kiss to Alec’s lips gets up, leaving for the kitchen.  
Only gathering up the things Alec notices the shakiness of his own breathing. Staying the night feels like such a big step, leaving him now to wonder whether he could actually even have gone through with the idea of what they would do tonight with which he had arrived at Magnus’ doorstep, then firmly fixated in his mind.  
Magnus returns, changed into PJs himself and two steaming cups of tea in his hands, to find Alec sitting, cross-legged against the headboard, tracing the rune on the back of his left hand with the fingers of this right, for focus, for calm Magnus suspects.  
He looks up and smiles at Magnus when he sees him approach.  
“Here you go.”  
“Thank you,” Alec takes one cup off Magnus’ hands.  
Magnus settles down next to his boyfriend.  
They drink their tea in a relaxed silence, seeing Alec shift closer, leaning into Magnus side.  
Magnus smiles at feeling the shadowhunter searching out his companion's touch. “I can’t wait to get to cuddle you.”  
Alec is speechless for a second. “I can’t wait to find out what it feels like, … to cuddle … with you.”  
Alec is relieved to find out minutes later “…this feels wonderful," as he is tugged safely under the covers and in Magnus’ arms.  
“It does,” Magnus agrees, strengthening his hold around the shoulders of the much younger man, much less experienced. Yet, somehow after tonight they both feel on even footing. And Magnus feels the need to voice this. “I want an us. Out at bars, in our fighting our demons, and in the bedroom. Let us take our time. Don’t ever let me hurry you, ever.”  
Magnus feels Alec nodding into his chest, breaths deep, oozing reassurance. So he continues somewhat cheekily, “Whether that means talking, holding hands, kissing, cuddling, hickeys, handjobs, blowjobs, anal, bondage, kinks …”  
Alec groans through a fast grown smile, “Urgh, you’re making me so horny right now, please stop.”  
Magnus cannot hold back the laugh that rings throughout the whole of his loft, “You are absolutely right, dirty talk and making each other horny should totally be in that list.”  
“Not what I meant,” Alec groans as he lifts up his upper body in order to hover above Magnus, really look into his eyes when he says, “Magnus, what you want is just as important as what I want. I don’t want you to think either that I expect you do … to go along with everything I might want. You say ‘No’ or … or … ‘Not yet’, I will listen. I want us too, is what I’m trying to say.”  
“So good with words tonight, my darling.”  
Alec shivers at the praise.  
“Might we just have uncovered your very first kink?” Magnus teases.  
Alec growls and buries himself back in Magnus’ embrace. Mumbles into Magnus’ skin, “Glitter.”  
“I’m sorry?” Magnus frowns, thinking he must have misheard.  
“Not my first kink. My first are all things glitter. Well, all things glitter … on you.”  
Magnus smiles wide into the kiss he presses to Alec’s hand that he lifts to his lips, “Good to know.”  
Alec smiles just as wide as he hears Magnus whisper to himself a moment later “I can work with that.”  
“I hope you will,” Alec hums.  
It is a couple of days later, when Magnus reveals his warlock mark at Max’s party that Alec knows with absolute certainty, with or without sex, ‘Oh I am completely screwed.’


End file.
